Dreams
by Grim Angel's Heart
Summary: My Frist Reborn x Lambo fan fiction. Reborn got really out of charater, but theres some lemon


"Re-reborn!" Lambo cried. Reborn only reacted with a hot, passion kiss; making Lambo moan deep in his throat. Lambo began to unbutton Reborn's shirt slowly lightly nipping at his explosed neck. Reborn let out a low groan bearly hear by Lambo. He bit harder into the skin sucking viciosly at the base of his neck trying to get a louder sound out him. Reborn groaned loudly snaching Lambo's shirt off him. Reborn pulled him in to another passion filled hot kiss. Lambo fought back for the control over the older man he had a few seconds go, but Reborn wasn't going to let that happen. He began to make quick work of Lambo's belt and pants. Reborn smiled teasingly at his younger parnet. Then began to take off his boxers. Lambo still didn't give up he had enjoyed th feeling of being in control of someone stronger and older than he was.

"Don't you know when to give up." Reborn said. Lambo was to tempted too give into that sexy voice.

"N-no." He panted.

"Well you better..."

"Lambo wake up!" He felt someone hit him.

"Wh-what?" He answered still trying to amgined what Reborn was going to say. He opened his eyes to the I-pin. "You're drooling." I-pin said. "So?...What do you want?" Lambo leaned up. He was a bit pissed he'd woken up from such a great dream.  
"It's already 12, so I though I'd come wake you up!" I-pin was pretty much always in a good mood.

"You're so kind..." Lambo mummered leting irony slip through his voice. "Well I'll be seeing ya!" And with that I-pin left. Lambo got up, complaining, and got dressed. Lambo didn't want to leave his room and risk seeing Reborn. He could guess Reborn still found him annoying and hated being around him. He figured that if he kept his feeling to his self they'd go away after awhile...hopefully. Yes, it was true he loved Reborn and no matter how much he hid himself or tried to get his mind off it. It always came creeping back in. Part of him was alright with it all the other part was worried if Reborn found out he wouldn't return the feelings. Lambo had for him. Lambo sighed loudly and left the room.

Lambo felt a blush come acrossed his face as he entered the kitchen. Reborn was sitting there legs arcossed drink coffee as usual. And normaly Lambo go about his bussiness, but seeing Reborn reminded him of his dream. Of course, he didn't want to look like an idiot infront of Reborn. If anything he wanted to impress him. He tilled his head down hoping his hair covered the blush and walked to fix himself something to eat. Reborn couldn't help but notice Lambo was a bit more quiet than usual. He did like Lambo now much better than that loud whinny crybaby he use to be. Yeah, Lambo was still a crybaby he knew that never change. But he did enjoy his compony more now. He didn't try to kill him every moment of the day anymore. not to meantion this one was better looking and had a nice ass. No, Reborn plused those thoughs back quickly. He was a feared Mafia Hitman. He was NOT into guys. Exspecialy 20 year old cry babies like Lambo. But something inside him told him he was lying to himself.

"Good moring." Lambo said siting down with his food.

"It's the afternoon idiot." Reborn didn't mean to be so cold to Lambo all the time. It was just a rection he had to say some remark on everything.

"Sorry..."Lambo murrmed. Damnit! He'd hurt Lambo feelings once again. he didn't really mean to. He just did and he hated himself of treating him like dirt.

"It's okay." Reborn said, trying to make up for one of his many mistakes. He saw a slight blush across Lambo's face.

"Why are you blushing?"

"N-no reason." Lambo said looking down slightly.

"Usually prople only blush when there embrassed or in love." Reborn said it a bit sarasictly but he saw Lambo's eyes whined and blush deepen. "Wh-who told you that bullshit?" Reborn laughed. Lambo looked almost cute blushing at that moment. "It's true!" He smiled. "Do you have some love confesstion to I-pin or someone?"

"N-no I don't." Lambo looked down competely trying to pull himself together.

"No?" Reborn asked. Reborn almost wanted him to say "With you" or something along those lines. "No..." Lambo said firmly. They both stood up at the sametime maybe it was some freak accident. They where so close. Reborn could feel Lambo's breath on his lips. Damn, he felt a lust fill him. He wanted Lambo and not just his lips all of him. Reborn leaned a little closer to Lambo leting there lips brush against each other then into a kiss. He couldn't hold this filling and keep sane anymore. He held these feelings from Lambo so long. Lambo's eyes frist whined in shock but slowly closed. The kiss wasn't like the hot firer one in the dream. This one was long slow and lovely. It just showed there love for each other, finaly. Lambo had love Reborn all his life really shaving for his attention. Now he


End file.
